


¿Embarazado?

by Amerikita12



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Un pequeño descuido puede causar muchas cosas, incluso cambiar tu vida. A Pietro y a Clint le pasara de una manera muy litera. Un condón roto, o el estado etílico de una persona puede significar mucho a la hora de compartir cama, sin duda no hay nada más jodido que eso. Excepto que sea tu primera vez.Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos autores,  yo solo utilizo la temática.Hawksilver, Mpreg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí Pietro es más joven (Por que quiero y puedo) Tiene 21 años aproximadamente :)

-Ahh M-mh- Se escuchó por la habitación, los sonidos eran claramente gemidos, provenientes de un dueño masculino, pues eran ligeramente guturales.

 

-¡Clint! Ah Clint...- Exclamó el autor de los antiguos gemidos, agregando más vociferantes a su lista. Se podía escuchar con claridad el placer que estos gemidos y jadeos deletreaban.

 

-Me vengo- Siseó con dificultad el rubio, sujetando con aun más fuerzas las caderas del menor peliplateado.

 

Unas embestidas más resonaron, haciéndose presente el ruido de las pieles chocar con fuerza. Los ojos cristalinos del menor dejaban escapar pequeñas lagrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas teñidas de un matiz carmín. Clint gruñó por lo bajo, jadeado ante la necesidad de aumentar su ritmo.

 

Sin pedir permiso previo, sujeto la pierna del menor, logrando su cometido de girar su cuerpo, quedando éste acostado en el suelo, apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo para tener la cadera levanta. El rubio jadeo ante la lasciva imagen, apresurando su cuerpo para quedar alineado a la entrada del menor.

 

-¡Clint!- Rogó el peliplateado, moviendo la cadera en clara seña de invitación, haciendo más sonoros sus gemidos.

 

Clint por su parte no tardo en acatar la suplica de Pietro, penetrando de golpe en la estrecha entrada de éste. Obteniendo un grito gutural de placer, a la par de unas lagrimas traviesas que escapaban de sus ojos.

 

En la posición correcta Clint tuvo la facilidad de embestir con fuerza el punto que hacía temblar de placer a Pietro, dando por consecuencia su inminente orgasmo. Las paredes internas del menos ejercieron una deliciosas presión al miembro de Clint, estando acompañados de pequeños espasmos, lo suficiente placenteros para hacer que el mayor se encontrara en la cúspide de su clímax.

 

Unos pequeños choques eléctricos recorrieron su espalda, logrando que se arqueara ligeramente, culminando en un calor en el vientre bajo y la tensión de su cuerpo por breves segundos. Abundante líquido blanco salió a presión de la punta de su miembro, llenando el interior del menor.

 

Con delicadeza Clint salió del interior del peliplateado, deleitándose al ver su propio líquido blanco brotar de la entrada del menor, corriendo lentamente por sus piernas. Se acostó aun lado de Pietro, rodeando su cintura con su brazo, juntando sus caderas, pegando su pecho en la espalda de éste.

 

[...]

 

Semana 3

 

Pietro estaba quieto, totalmente fatigado, había hecho poco ejercicio, muy poco a decir verdad, y aun así sentía que caería rendido al suelo. Lo vio como consecuencia de no poder dormir anoche, y las noches anteriores, pensando que el insomnio era el causante. Estaba ansioso, más ansioso de lo normal, intentaría calmar su estado con ejercicio, pero su cuerpo estaba extenuado. Su hermana Wanda lo había notado hace unos pocos minutos, pero se limito a observar y dilucidar ella misma el por qué del comportamiento de su hermano.

 

 -Pietro ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó su hermana, dejando atrás su fase deductiva, ganado la curiosidad.

 

-Sí, sólo estoy cansado- Explicó sin ganas.

 

-¿Tú? ¿Cansado?- interrogó ante lo extraño que eso sonaba, simplemente no se puede imaginar esas palabras juntas.

 

-No he dormido bien, tengo un poco de insomnio- Siseó, incorporándose en el colchón.

 

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Quizá eso te ayude- Propuso afable la castaña, alentando a su hermano a seguirla.

 

-Claro...- Musitó sin ganas, pero siguió de todos modos a su gemela.

 

Pietro no salió corriendo poco lo había supuesto su hermana, más bien seguía su ritmo, sin adelantarse más de lo necesario. Ambos llegaron al gran comedor, que para suerte o desgracia del peliplateado se encontraba lleno, los presentes disfrutaban de una comida distinta cada uno.

 

El alterado sintió arcadas cuando un amargo y fuerte olor a café inundo sus fosas nasales, absteniéndose de vomitar por orgullo y respeto a los presentes. Apretó su mandíbula, poniendo su esfuerzo y concentración en no devolver lo poco que había ingerido antes, abrió sus ojos y quedo inusualmente quieto. Llamando la atención de los presentes.

 

-¿Pietro?- Llamo Steve, captando la atención del mencionado, posando su mano en el hombro de este, ejerciendo ligera fuerza para reconfortarlo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Lo sacudió un poco, al notar su estado impávido.

 

-No- Siseó, doblándose hacia delante, sujetando su abdomen con una mano y su suba con la otra.

 

El recio ataque de los aromas contra Pietro no ayudo en su estado, aumentando significativamente sus nauseas, a la par de una poderosa sensación de asco. Con su último sustento, saco la energía de no-sé-dónde, para correr a una velocidad deplorable (Tratándose de él) En dirección al baño más cercano, donde sea que éste estuviese.

 

En cuanto el cuerpo tembloroso de Pietro tomo posición en la taza del baño, su cuerpo dejo de pelear ante la necesidad de vació en su estomago, devolviendo todo el contenido de este. Formando arcadas ruidosas, ante cada contracción del estomago. Numerosos minutos después, Pietro sentía que había devuelto todo lo que había ingerido en su vida, pues no seso ni un segundo, teniendo ya la garganta dolida gracias al ácido y el estomago de igual manera gracias a las poderosas contracciones que lo atacaban.

 

Quedo quieto, ya más que seguro que no podía seguir, exhausto ante el esfuerzo ejercido, su frente sudaba como pocas veces lo hacía, quedando jadeante y aun un poco enfermo. Intentó levantarse, sus piernas estaban temblorosas, y apenas pudo sostenerse en pie. Tambaleo un poco, más no cedió, con unos pasos logro recuperar casi en totalidad su equilibrio.

 

Escuchó un golpe proveniente de la puerta, arrugó el rostro, maldició para sí, sabiendo el interrogatorio que le harían, bueno, que su hermana le haría. No se sintió con la capacidad para soportar las interrogantes de nadie, probó la velocidad que tenía, cuidando no impactar contra el suelo. Al sentirse listo para correr a su velocidad de nuevo, abrió la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

 

Sonrió al sentir que nadie lo había visto salir, pero quedo paralizado en el aire, rodeado por un aura roja que lo mantenía inmóvil a unos metros de la puerta. Gruñó al sentirse frustrado, resignándose al saber que no podría hacer nada para evitar lo que vendría.

 

El aura roja volteo su cuerpo en dirección al cuerpo que lo controlaba, Pietro quiso suspirar cuando vio a todos los Vengadores en lugar de solo a su hermana, sin dudas esto se haría largo.

 

-Necesitas un doctor- Dictó su hermana, aun sin dejarlo ir, usando un tono firme con su mellizo.

 

-Sí bueno, si me sueltas quizá podamos dialogarlo- Logró hablar, su voz era ronca y dolida, era claro el daño en su garganta.

 

-Está bien- Vocifero con poca gana su melliza, desasiendo el impalpable color rojo que lo oprimía- Pero no corr...- La castaña no termino su petición, cuando Pietro ya estaba a metros de distancia.

 

-Pietro...- Siseó, soltando un suspiro al ver la estela azul borrandose.

 

[...]

 

Semana 4

 

Los síntomas de Pietro no amainaban ni un poco, se sintió enfermo durante toda la semana, repitiendo un ciclo enfermizo de comer-nauseas-vomito que empeoraban cada día, sumándose nuevos malestares al pasar de una semana. Estaba jodido, lo suficiente enfermo para estar apunto del desmayo en algunas ocasiones. La mayoría de las veces después de una jornada de ejercicio.

 

Clint parecía no notarlo, o no darle mucha relevancia, al contrario de su hermana, quien se había puesto en una hastiante posición interrogatorio, hostigando a Pietro en un vano intento por llevarlo a un doctor.

 

Clint se acerco al peliplateado, dandole una nalgada como saludo, Pietro frunció el ceño ante el peculiar saludo del mayor, molestándose un poco. El rubio ignoro esto y se atrevió a ofrecerle una bebida energética, la cual era del sabor favorito del menor.

 

-Gracias- Musitó bajo el menor, aun disgustado. Abrió el envase plástico que contenía la bebida, vertiendo una gran cantidad de ésta en su boca.

 

El menor abrió sus ojos en demasía en cuanto la bebida toco su lengua, la bebida en este momento no le infundo ningún sentimiento de apetencia. Siendo incluso repulsiva a palabras del menor, sin esperar que su boca catara el sabor por más tiempo, la escupió con una mueca.

 

-¡Está asqueroso!- Vociferó, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con su mano.

 

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Es tu sabor favorito- Pregunto, un poco disgustado ante el rechazo de su presente.

 

-¡Sabe horrible!- Exclamó- Y no me grites- Recriminó, con la voz ligeramente cortada. Clint sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo, efecto del cambio de furicó a triste que sufrió el menor.

 

-No te grite- Se defendió, arrepindiéndose en seguida de su acción, pues el semblante del menor cambio ligeramente a uno ofendido, incrementando a la par la aflicción.

 

-¿Me llamas mentiroso?- Acusó el menor, apuntando con su dedo.

 

-No Pietro, solo cálmate ¿Sí?- Se acercó rodeando la cintura del menor con sus brazos, juntando sus cuerpos en un contacto más intimo. Besó con delicadeza el cuello descubierto del menor, ganando un débil jadeo por parte de este.

 

Clint lo tomo como un incentivo a seguir, bajo sus manos hacia los delineados glúteos del peliplateado, apretándolos ligeramente, deleitándose ante la firmeza y a la vez suavidad de estos. Pero no pudo disfrutar su acto lascivo durante mucho tiempo, pues el menor se retiro con un empujón fuerte, que rompió la cercanía entre ellos.

 

-¡No me toques!-Bramó el menor enfurecido. Portando su rostro con un matiz rojizo, consecuencia de la acción lasciva previamente hecha, a la par del enojo repentino que sentía.

 

-¿Pero qué?- Preguntó aun más confundido y desconcertado, mostrando una sonrisa agobiada.

 

-¡Soy más que un objeto sexual!- Gritó el menor despechado, sintiendo la voz quebrarse ante cada palabra, al igual que sus ojos cristalizados, al punto del llanto- Qué acaso no me quieres, ¿Me ves como un polvo de una noche? Como algo de diversión- Continuó ya inundado en lagrimas y sollozos pesarosos.

 

-Pietro, pero qué dices, claro que te quiero- El mayor dudó ante el actuar del menor, estando más que confundido, pero decidió ser sincero y responder a las irracionales dudas del menor. Intentando tontamente acortar la distancia entre ellos, siendo rechazado rotundamente, empujado hacia atrás por los brazos del menor.

 

-No te creo- Vocifero entre sollozos, sorbiendo su nariz en seña de que su llanto estaba moderándose.

 

-Pietro yo...- El mayor no tuvo tiempo para defenderse siquiera, cuando la imagen de Pietro paso a una estela de luz azul, indicando que se había retirado.

 

[...]

 

Semana 5

 

No sabía cómo, pero estaba empeorando. Para su fortuno no había nuevos síntomas, pero los que tenía habían persistido y aumentado. Estando más ansioso, irritable y sensible que de costumbre, eso era notado por todos los Vengadores, siendo Clint el más afectado.

 

Todos se encontraban en la gran sala principal de la Torre, disfrutando de forma amena una película dramática aclamada por la critica. Para el gusto de la mayoría era muy romántica, pero no por ello aparataban la vista un segundo.

 

Pietro no se encontraba, pues estaba en el baño, su ausencia duró unos segundos, y con la misma aurora azul con la que se había ido con la misma tomaba presencia, los presentes se extrañaron por la cantidad de vez que se había ausentado, mas no dijeron palabra, y enfocaron su atención a la película.

 

El largometraje tomo un rumbo inesperadamente trágico, desenvolviendo la historia en un final poco agradable, dejando la muerte de unos de los protagonistas. Los espectadores lo tomaron como algo sorpresivo, pues la trama de la historia no guindaba sobre hechos trágicos, más bien era un ambiente romántico en la cúspide de lo cliché.

 

Clint encontraba gracioso el cambio de marco, giró su rostro hacia la posición de Pietro, esperando ver también una sonrisa burlesca, excitada por el ligero humor negro que la película mostraba. Pero el rostro compungido, al borde del llanto dramático del menor lo golpeo en su sentido de protección.

 

-¿Pietro?-

 

-Es muy triste- Musitó con voz quebrada- Ellos se amaban- Siseó, quebrando en el inevitable llanto.

 

Todos los Vengadores posaron su atención en él, con la más pura sensación de preocupación.

 

-Pietro ¿Te encuentras bien?- La apacible voz del Capitán fue la primera en hacerse notar.

 

-Niño ¿Qué te pasa?- Hablo Tony está vez, al notar la poca atención que recibió la primera interrogación.     

 

-Joven Maximoff ¿Se siente bien?- Thor interrogó con inocencia, sin notar que Pietro no quería o no se dignaba a hablar.

 

Por su parte Pietro ignoro de una manera olímpica todas y cada una de las preguntas, sumergido en sus sollozos, levanto la vista, prestando mayor atención al rostro de preocupación de los demás. Sorbió su nariz, intentando calmar sus lamentos. Su rostro se dibujo de un tono bermellón, ahora consumido por la vergüenza de ser visto por sus compañeros.

 

-¿Te sientes enfermo?- Preguntó el Capitán de nuevo, con la esperanza de no ser ignorado.

 

-Sí- Siseó con hastió- Necesito un doctor- Le costo admitir, pero era obvio que algo pasaba con su cuerpo. Steve sonrió al no ver que el menor no puso mayor resistencia.

 

 [...]

 

-Embarazado- Dictó por quinta vez el Dr. Banner, recibiendo el mismo gesto afligido y adolorido del menor. Bruce formo una mueca, ojeando los multiples estudios hechos, comprobando la veracidad de su afirmación.

 

-Embarazado...- Siseó el menor, con un indescifrable tono de voz- ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¡Soy un hombre!- Bramó, sobre excitado por las recientes afirmaciones.

 

-Al parecer, el Barón Strucker te hizo más modificaciones de las que te dijo- Se retiro los lentes, posándose enfrente del menor, con un inusual toque serio- Modificaron tus órganos reproductores, te alteraron para producir hormonas femeninas en un nivel bajo, solo lo suficiente para que seas fecundo. Los óvulos desechados se excretaban en la orina, jamás tuviste ningún síntoma menstrual gracias a la poca producción de hormonas- Le explicó, observando con ligera gracias el rostro confundido y expectante del peliplateado.

 

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto tengo? Ya sabes... De embarazo- Musitó con un toque avergonzado, jugando con sus manos en sinónimo de ansiedad.

 

-Aproximadamente un mes-

 

-Un mes...- Repitió para sí. Bajando su cabeza, pensando en el momento exacto de la concepción.

 

-¿Pietro?- La voz inconfundible de cierto rubio congelo por completo al menor. "Clint" Pensó, sitió que su corazón se encogió y podría jurar que se detuvo por unos segundos. En ese momento su velocidad le jugo una mala pasada, haciendo que la entrada del mayor a la habitación se viera como si fuesen minutos los que transcurrían.

 

-Clint- Respondió el menor con una ligera mueca de horror.

 

-Les dejo un momento para que lo hablen- Dictó el Dr. Banner, abandonando la habitación los la promesa de volver enseguida.

 

Cuando la habitación quedo con solo dos cuerpos presentes, el ambiente se torno un poco incomodo, pues ninguno sabia cómo iniciar la necesaria conversación. Pasaron más de cinco minutos en un largo mutismo. Clint fue quien se apresuro a hablar pues advertía la presencia del doctor en cualquier momento.

 

-¿Embarazado?- Interrogó Clint, aunque esa duda estuviese más que resuelta.

 

-Sí- Siseó con ligero disgusto- Embarazado- Confirmo de nueva cuenta.

 

-¿Es mío?- Pregunta equivocada, sin dudas. Pietro rompió en un silencioso llanto, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, más su semblante seguía imperturbable. La contestación fue un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

 

-Vaya- Musitó el mayor- Esa, esa...¡Esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado!- Gritó entusiasmado, levantándose de golpe para abrazar al menor, cuidando su fuerza al rodearlo con sus brazos.

 

-¿En serió?- El menor pareció sorprendido- ¿Te alegra de verdad?- Preguntó con más inocencia de la que le gustaría aceptar, su rostro seguía con la inmutable mueca afligida.

 

-Sí claro, ¿Tú no?- Se separo un poco, para contemplar mejor el semblante del menor, sintió su corazón encogerse cuando vio con claridad la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban.

 

-Em-m, y-yo, cr...-El menor no pudo continuar su frase, pues la puerta de la habitación de abrió, interrumpiéndolo en el momento menos oportuno, ganando el agradecimiento del menor.

 

-Bueno chicos, tenemos asuntos específicos que tratar- Bruce invito a ambos a sentarse, guardando silencio a la espera de que alguno de los dos protestara.

 

-Bueno Pietro, tu situación es delicada, tienes 5 semanas de gestación, ya estás produciendo una gran cantidad de hormonas, tu cuerpo se está preparando de una manera maravillosa- Le dio un ligero alago, calmando un poco el ambiente.

 

-Debes dejar los malos hábitos, no más cigarros, no más alcohol, no más drogas- Ofreció una mirada divertida ante la actuación antes dicha- No más ejercicio intensos- Declaró lo último con un tono ligeramente más serio.

 

-Para seguir con el embarazo de una manera adecuada tendrás que tomar algun...-

 

-¿Y si no quiero tener al bebé?- La ahora charla del doctor se vio interrumpida por Pietro, que dejo boquiabierto a los presentes ante su angustiosa duda.

 

-Mmh, pues bueno, el feto se retirará mediante una cirugía, una operación de algunas horas- Explicó Banner, un poco más nervioso que antes- Si decides abortarlo debe ser rápido, el aborto se vuelve riesgoso mediante la gestación avanza, al ser mayor de edad no hay impedimentos legales para la cirugía, aunque supongo que Tony te podría ayudar si hay algún inconveniente legal- Se rasco la mejilla con su dedo, explicándose lo mejor que pudo.

 

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- Hablo frío.

 

-Puedes abortar hasta los 2 meses de gestación, con más tiempo pocos doctores se atreverían a operar- Explicó el mayor ligeramente dolido, al ver que Pietro realmente consideraba esa opción.

 

[...]

 

 -¿Qué crees que daba hacer?- Pregunto el peliplateado.

 

-No lo sé Pietro. Eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir- Respondió de la mejor manera que pudo, estrechando su mano con la del contrario.

 

-Es que no sé qué hacer Wanda, soy muy joven, no tengo nada de experiencia, pondría en riesgo mi vida y la de mi- Tragó saliva antes de articular palabra- Y la de mi... Mi bebé- Su voz deletreaba confusión y miedo, mucho miedo.

 

-¿Me apoyaras pase lo que pase?- Interrogó de nuevo su hermano. Obteniendo un fuerte abrazó y un beso en la mejilla como respuesta.

 

-Yo te apoyaré pase lo que pase Pietro, tú nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano- PIetro sintió su corazón encogerse ante el apoyo incondicional que le brindaban. De igual manera, rodeo a su hermana con sus brazos, derramando ligeras lagrimas en su hombro.

 

-Gracias Wanda- Susurró el peliplateado, aferandose con más fuerza al abrazo.

 

[...]

 

-¿Me odias?- Preguntó Pietro al mayor, sintiendo su voz cortarse, mostrando su debilidad.

 

-Claro que no Pietro, yo te amo- Contesto Clint, sin dudar ni un poco en su palabra- Te apoyare sea cuál sea tu decisión- Le miró a los ojos, y pudo ver el miedo reflejado en ellos- Pero te pido que lo pienses ¿Sí? Sé que tu y yo podremos salir adelante, juntos, pero por favor piénsalo. Yo te apoyare siempre- La voz del rubio jamás había demostrado tantos sentimientos en unas pocas palabras, quedando más que claro su completo apoyo.

 

-Banner dijo que me haría un ultrasonido hoy- Musitó el menor- Me pregunto si, no sé, ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?- Los ojos del mayor se iluminaron, no hizo falta más detalles para que éste aceptara gustoso la invitación.

 

[...]

 

Latidos, pequeños pero constantes latidos. La máquina de ultrasonido de última generación trabajaba de maravilla, mostrando el perfecto sonido de un pequeño corazón. Pietro sintió un vació en el estomago, no sabía el por qué de este sentimiento, pero lo hacía llenase de felicidad, estando desbordante de emoción y euforia cuando escucho los primeros sonidos provenientes de la máquina.

 

-Pietro, ese es el corazón de tu bebé, la imagen muestra apenas pequeños puntos, pero por más raro que parezca es el bebé, apenas estando en su temprana etapa de desarrollo- Explicó Banner para Pietro como para Clint.

 

-Mi bebé- Susurró sin miedo el menor. Alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada entusiasmada de su amante, que parecía más que feliz ante la imagen que vislumbraba.

 

-¿Lo conservaremos?- Preguntó el rubio con ligero miedo de la respuesta. El menor asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, indicando un obvió si, a la par de comunicar su entusiasmo.

 

-Por Dios Pietro, te amo- Exclamó el mayor, tomando el rostro del peliplateado con delicadeza, dejando varios besos en los rojos labios de este.

 

-Yo también te amo- Respondió Pietro, está vez con palabras, abrazando el cuello del mayor, en busca de hacer más poderoso el beso.

 

Después de todo un embarazo puede ser jodido, pero no cuando tienes a la pareja perfecta.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar, espero que les haya gustado el fic.   
> No saben cuánto adoro a esta pareja, ¡Es simplemente hermosa! Bueno, ya saben, voten, comenten, compartan y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.  
> ¡Adiós y besos!


End file.
